Ridley Scott Wiki
Welcome To Ridley Scott Wiki The only comprehensive encyclopedia on Sir Ridley Scott. Enjoy the stay at Ridley Scott Wiki and feel free to edit. articles since December 2009 Contents Featured Article Sir Ridley Scott was born Ridley Scott on November 30, 1937 in South Shields, Tyne and Wear, England. He is a English director and producer. Known for his obession for great detail and his visual styles. His brother - Tony Scott is a acclaimed director. His son's Jake and Luke Scott are both acclaimed commercial directors aswell as Jordan Scott, his daughter. He is sometimes considered the "Father" of Director's Cut. Born in South Shields, in Tyne and Wear, England, Scott grew up in an Army family, meaning that for most of his early life his father — an officer in the Royal Engineers — was absent. Ridley's older brother, Frank, joined the Merchant Navy when he was still young and the pair had little contact. During this time the family moved around, living in (amongst other areas) Cumbria, Wales and Germany. After the Second World War the Scott family moved back to their native north-east England, eventually settling in Teesside (whose industrial landscape would later inspire similar scenes in Blade Runner). He enjoyed watching films, and his favourites include Lawrence of Arabia, Citizen Kane and Seven Samurai. Scott studied in Teesside from 1954 to 1958, at Grangefield Grammar School and later in West Hartlepool College of Art, graduating with a Diploma in Design. He progressed to an M.A. in graphic design at the Royal College of Art from 1960 to 1962. (More...) Helping Out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Add to one of our incomplete lists. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Editorial help like spelling or grammar is always appreciated. * Help us '''clean up articles in need of attention. * Helps us by fixing ' ' or ' ' redirects. News * Robin Hood is set to be released in theaters on May 14, 2010 * The Kind One is currently in pre-production. Featured Media 300px Robin Hood Trailer What's new on Ridley Scott Wiki *'January 25, 2010' - New design to the main page of Ridley Scott Wiki, further improvement will come in the future. *'December 2009' - Ridley Scott Wiki opens in December 2009. Did You Know... *...Legend is the only fantasy film directed by Ridley Scott? *...a film about the Battle of Tripoli was Ridley Scott's next movie before he cancelled production and began working on Kingdom of Heaven? *...Ridley Scott has only worked with Denzel Washington on American Gangster only once? *...Ridley Scott has casted his partner in life, Giannina Facio, in all of his films since Gladiator? *...Ridley Scott smokes only Montecristo Cuban cigars? *...Ridley Scott is the only director, other than George Lucas, who has directed both Harrison Ford and Ewan McGregor in a movie. Respectively Blade Runner and Black Hawk Down? *...Ridley Scott suffers from claustrophobia, a condition he actively sought to instill in Alien? __NOEDITSECTION__